It Doesn't Make Sense! Black Star and Crona?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Black Star likes Crona...what does he do about it? Black Star x  male  Crona, LIME, oneshot.


The main teens of DWMA were all chilling again, seeing as they all finally had a day to their leisure. They were all playing Mario Kart; Maka finally convinced Crona to play, though he was sure he wouldn't be any good at it. Black Star just stared at Crona as he played. His hands were trembling, but he wasn't actually doing bad. He found himself gazing at him. 'What the hell am I doing?' He thought, 'I'm Black Star! I don't like dudes! Especially not Crona!' He continued to yell at himself, though he could not deny the feeling he got when he looked at him. As if the problem arising in his pants wasn't proof enough. "I-I gotta go!" Black Star said quickly. "Where ya going?" Soul asked. "Oh, uh...to the bathroom!" He quickly replied. Everyone watched as he left, confused with his behavior.

Black Star shut and locked the door hurriedly. He put his hands against the wall in exasperation and kept his head down. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Crona's voice broke (what was left of) Black Star's peace. "Uh, Black Star?" He paused. "a-are you a-alright in there?" Of course. It was just like the rest of them to send Crona to check on him. "Yeah! I'm awesome!" He said. "A-are you sure?" Crona mumbled. Swiftly, Black Star opened the door and checked if the coast was clear, which it was. Briskly, he yanked Crona in.

For a moment, Crona and Black Star stood awkwardly for a moment, a little too close. Crona was trembling considerably. "I, um..." he mumbled. Suddenly and without words left to speak, Black Star brought his lips to Crona's in a rough, frustrated kiss. Crona was shocked to say the least. The second Black Star pulled back, Crona started babbling, "That was my first kiss and it was with a boy I don't know how to deal with that I didn't know you liked me I thought-" He was cut off with another kiss. It lasted considerably longer. This time when he pulled back, Black Star began speaking. "Look Crona, I like you. I don't know why, but I do, okay?" Crona nodded swiftly, blushing and not at all knowing how to handle the situation. "Well I never liked a person like that I don't think-" he was interrupted once more with a kiss, but this one was far more passionate. This time, Black Star licked Crona's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Crona opened his mouth ever so slightly and let Black Star's slick tongue slide into his mouth.

Crona didn't know what to do, but Black Star seemed to. He trapped him up against the wall with his arms extended, preventing escape. He pressed his body against Crona's, making his boner obvious to him. Crona's eyes widened considerably, not at all expecting it. Black Star pulled back. "Crona..." he said, "would you mind..." he couldn't finish the question, but Crona already had some idea what he was implying. Because he didn't do anything immediately, Black Star simply began pulling down his pants and revealing his surprisingly large member. Crona stood awkwardly and utterly astonished before speaking, "I don't know if I can deal with that..." He averted his eyes. "Oh, come on!" Black Star said. Crona slowly lowered himself to his knees. He put one hand on his shaft. He took a long breath before he reluctantly began sucking on the head. "Agh..." Black Star said at the feeling. Unsure of what he was doing, he cautiously took more of him into his mouth and began sucking at a slow pace, all he could fit in his mouth. The length he couldn't fit in his mouth was being stroked with his hand. It drove Black Star crazy. He didn't know why, but Crona loved seeing Black Star like that. He unexpectedly picked up the pace. "Ungh, Crona!" Black Star moaned loudly. His breathing staggered and he began panting. "Agh...ugh..." he said as Crona went even faster. Black Star ran his fingers through Crona's hair then held his head in place, driving it in a back and forth motion. "Ungh...C-Crona...I'm...I'm gonna..." And with that, Black Star threw his head back and moaned loudly, releasing his seed all over Crona's face and hair. 'I don't know how to deal with this...' his thoughts panicked. He got up and grabbed a towel as Black Star zipped his pants up.

The two boys walked back into the room, acting as casual as possible. "Nice going." Kid said, nonchalantly looking at Black Star. "What?" he challenged. "We could all hear you." Soul stated bluntly. "Yeah, you're really loud when you release!" Patti added, giggling. Crona blushed a dark shade of pink; Black Star put his arm behind his head, smiling like an idiot.


End file.
